7 Minutes in Heaven
by Mr. Jinx
Summary: This story is horrrible. PLEASE FLAME ME! This story sucks. You will not like it. If you do like it please shoot yourself because you are crazy. I was j/k.


7 Minutes in Heaven by: Mr. Jinx  
  
Disclaimer: These are so pointless. I DO NOT OWN EVANGELION , TOKYO-3, ASUKA, SHINJI, REI, HIKARI, TOUJI, SECOND IMPACT, I ALSO DID NOT MAKE UP THE PARTY GAME 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN. Enjoy. Even though I doubt you will......  
  
As the sun started to set on Tokyo-3, everything was calm. Its not like it's always in chaos, but it was pretty calm. Class 2A, surprisingly had to stay for night classes. To everyone's dismay, the boring old sensei still taught the class and started his normal lecture on........you guessed it........Second Impact. Sometimes Shinji wondered if he knew anything else, it didn't cross his mind that much anyway. As the clock struck 7:00 PM the very late bell rang for late dismissal. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Tojui ....yeah, yeah, yeah the whole "crew", walked down the yet very calm streets of Tokyo-3. The were walking towards a fairly large house, probably the only on with lights on in the city. The had started small talk on thier way there. "So what's the name of the girl again?" Asuka asked Hikari. "Uhhh.....oh yeah, it's Jublie!" Hikari answered. They were the only one's actually talking. No one dared to talk while Asuka talked..... "This party better be worth my while!" Asuka ravaged toward the house. Hikari lightly knocked on the front door. They could hear some rather loud dance music coming from inside. "Who is it?" asked a very shallow voice from within the house. " It's us." Asuka said in her very rare nice voice. The door opened to reveal a pretty small girl maybe the size of Rei. The music blasted behind her. "I'm Jublie!" The young girl yelled. "Hi!" Everyone yelled back at her. It was pretty hard to hear over the really loud music. "Come on in!" Jublie stepped aside to let them in. They all walked in to a pretty big room. It looked sort of like a log cabbin, yet the outside was not made out of wood. The house itself was in very good shape. Jublie walked up to the small boom box and turned it off. Besides the pilots and co., there was about 8 more people, mostly around there age. "I have the greatest idea!" Someone shouted in the small crowd. It was another girl that was their age. "Let's play 7 minutes in Heaven." She said in a sly voice. "The closet is heaven and Jubilee is god." She pointed to the closet and Jubilee. "Okay, here's how you play. We put everyone's name in a hat. We pick out two names and those two people will have to go to heaven for 7 minutes. In heaven they must make out for those 7 minutes, if god suspects them of not making out, one of them must remove an article of clothing." Everyone looked at her mischievously. "Is everybody okay with that?" Everyone simply nodded. "Okay let's start this. I know everyone is going to want to go to heaven with me." Asuka said in her more courageous voice. After everyone's name was put into the hat, Jubilee picked two names. "Hikari and.....Gary!" Everyone "oooed" at them. So Hikari and Gary, who is a very very very strong kid (possibly captain of any team in school), went inside heaven for 7 minutes. Nonetheless, their 7 minutes were up, really fast. Jubilee didn't suspect them of just sitting in the closet because while they were inside everyone could hear the walls being banged on. They also came out with messed up hair! No one knew Hikari had it in her. So the next two people were picked. "Shinji and.......Rei!" Everyone "oooed" again. So Shinji and Rei had to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Rei. He didn't seem to mind. Their 7 minutes started. Rei seemed a bit nervous. Shinji silently moved next to her, and slowly planted his lips onto her's, she gladly accepted and returned the kiss. Only in a few minutes did it get more intense, and Shinji had found his shirt on the floor, and Rei's arms around his body. BING. There 7 minutes were up. There lips parted quickly and they both left the closet with haste. Shinji had put his shirt back on after Asuka had slapped him for being a pervert. So the party went on and everyone had a chance to kiss each other. Of course Shinji and Rei never talked about the party, but who knows, maybe the play together in secret. The world may never know....... 


End file.
